The Wonder Pets! (Stephen Druschke Style)
Stephen Druschke's TV Spoof of "The Wonder Pets!". Cast *Linny - Holly DeCarlo (Frosty Returns) *Ming-Ming - Madeline *Tuck - Harry Potter *Ollie - Megaman Episodes: Season 1 #Save the Dolphin!/Save the Chimp! #Save the Unicorn!/Save the Penguin! #Save the Sea Lions!/Save the Kangaroo! #Save the Caterpillar!/Save the Crane! #Save Madeline!/Save the Kitten! #Save the Pigeon!/Save the Dinosaur! #Save the Cow!/Save the Skunk! #Save the Swan!/Save the Puppy! #Save the Tree!/Save the Elephant! #Save the Panda!/Save the Mouse! Season 2 #Save the Camel!/Save the Ants! #Save the Hedgehog!/Save the Crocodile! #Save the Bullfrog!/Save the Poodle! #Save the Sheep!/Save the Hermit Crab! #Save the Black Kitten!/Save the Yak, Pig, and Dancing Bear! #Save the Reindeer! #Save the Three Little Pigs!/Save the Owl! #Save the Wonder Pets! #Save the Goldfish!/Save the Baby Birds! #Save Little Red Riding Hood!/Save Harry Potter! #Save the Egg!/Save the Flamingo! #Save the Bee!/Save the Squirrel! #Save the Chameleon!/Save the Platypus! #Save the Dragon!/Save the Beaver! #Save the Goslings!/Megaman to the Rescue #Kalamazoo!/Help the Cow Jump Over the Moon! #Save the Ladybug!/Save the Sea Turtle! #Save the Pangaroo!/Save the Cricket! #Save the Armadillo!/Save the Itsy Bitsy Spider! #Save the Beetles!/Three Wonder Pets and A Baby #Save the Gecko!/Save the What? #Save the Griffin!/Save the Rooster! #Here's Megaman!/Save the Visitor! #Off to School!/Save the Pirate Parrot! #Save the Bengal Tiger! #Save the Nutcracker! Season 3 #Save the Rat Packer!/Save the Fiddler Crab! #Join the Circus! #Save the Old White Mouse!/The Adventures of Bee & Slug #Save the Hound Dog!/Save the Glowworm! #Save the Raccoon!/Save the Loch Ness Monster! #Save the Cool Cat and the Hip Hippo!/Harry Potter & Arthur #Save the Mermaid!/Save the Pony Express! #Save the Honey Bears!/Save the Stinkbug! #The Amazing Megaman!/Help the Monster! #A Job Well Done!/Save the Rhino! #Save the Bat!/Save the Acting Donkey! #Save the Lovebugs!/Save the Skunk Rocker! #Help the Easter Bunny!/Save the Visitor's Birthday Party! #How It All Began #Happy Mother's Day!/Save the Sun Bear! #Save the Vixen!/Teach an Old Dog New Tricks! #Save Humpty Dumpty!/Save the Meerkats! #Save the Rock Lobster!/Help the Houseguest! #Adventures in Wonderland! #Save the Moose in the Caboose!/Climb Everest! #Save the Dancing Girl!/Save the Dalmatian! #Help the Groundhog!/Help the Lion Cub! #In the Land of Oz #Back to Kalamazoo!/Bee and Slug Underground! #The Bigger the Better!/Help Little Bo Peep! #Save the Genie! (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Holly DeCarlo.jpg|Holly DeCarlo as Linny Hatty jones12.jpg|Madeline as Ming-Ming Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter as Tuck Switch MegaMan11 description-char.png|Megaman as Ollie Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Stephen Druschke Films